Ideals of peace
by Eagle Gold
Summary: La vida no es como uno la planea, es como el destino lo concibe. Todo puede ser color de rosa o un torrencial momento tras otro pero siempre se puede llegar un momento ideal…aunque se en los brazos de la muerte. Fic es participante del reto "¿San Desastrín? Mes del amor en ¡Siéntate!"


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen:** La vida no es como uno la planea, es como el destino lo concibe. Todo puede ser color de rosa o un torrencial momento tras otro pero siempre se puede llegar un momento ideal…aunque se en los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

Toda su vida había pasado por polos totalmente opuestos confrontados en una interminable lucha del bien contra el mal, y desde que tengo memoria el mal siempre es quien sale como vencedor.

¡Vaya vencedor! Ahora observando sus manos rojas teñidas de aquel líquido vital del cuerpo; escurriendo no solo la vida de aquellos a quienes mató sino también su propia existencia que gota a gota siendo acompañada por su cordura, fue muriendo también. Sin poder hacer más que sentirse ahogado en la sombra de sus errores.

Pero no está solo, hay alguien más...

Él viendo con una vida realizada de maneras radicalmente distintas y aún así ambas culminaron en el mismo punto: La muerte

Mira bajo qué circunstancias la conoció, cada uno intentando continuar vanamente su propia vida interrumpida y es por eso que sabe que cualquier favor que pudiera pedirle sería completamente egoísta de su parte pero tiene que decirlo, debe de saberlo. Quiere que le pertenezca.

Quiere que sea suya.

— Kikyo…— Llamó su atención y ella le dirijo una impasible mirada, acerco su mano hacia ella quien la tomó de forma comprensiva.

No quiera que dejar que ese momento se pase porque realmente él tenía que necesito decir y está matándolo por dentro.

Porque su mirada sería y algunos creerían que fría, es toda la ternura que necesita para ponerse de pie para dejar de morir y atormentarse poco a poco cada día de esta _segunda oportunidad de vida.  
_  
— Si tan sólo te hubiese conocido en diferentes circunstancias…— Confiesa sin soltarle la mano, ella sonríe de una manera un poco sarcástica. Suikotsu sabía lo que pensaba: que era un soñador de cosas imposibles. Siento cómo su mano se resbalaba de la suya y ella se alejaba.

Seguramente Kikyo debía pensar que no era el momento, que por su_ naturaleza _no deberían sentir, pero aún así, así es. Suikotsu quería a Kikyo y lo sentía era cada vez más profundo a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho hacia ella. Un vil pecador que robó y asesinó a sangre fría no merecería jamás siquiera llamar por su nombre a una mujer sagrada, entregada por su pueblo y sacrificada por un antiguo amor que le costó la vida; Que el sólo el rozar su blanca mano debe quemarle con el más poderoso y destructor de los fuegos, pero no es así y aunque fuera así no le importaría…

Suikotsu sabe que va a morir pero espera que se me conceda el último de sus deseos, que sean sus blancas y frías manos las que me den muerte…

— Sólo así me iré en completa paz, de no ser así regresaría una y otra vez, con tal de volver a verte… hasta que por fin decidas darme muerte…—Piensa mientras siente que nuevamente que no puede respirar, que verdaderamente necesita a Kikyo a su lado —Te lo he dicho antes, soy un maldito egoísta; pero aunque no lo parezca, confío plenamente que algún glorioso día tú también encontraras aquella tan buscada paz, porque la mereces, bella mujer. Tan fría por fuera culpa de un cuerpo falso, pero tan cálida por dentro gracias a la esencia de un corazón que ya amó tiempo atrás…— La aprisiono de manera suave entre sus brazos a medida que sentía como el caos y la profunda paz chocan violentamente.

Suikotsu no puede respirar cuando sus brazos la rodean. Lo mata saber que por fin la encontró pero no poder tenerla, al menos no mientras sigan aferrados a esta vida… a esta vida que ya no les corresponde continuar.

— Suikotsu-sama…—Escuchó susurrar a ella apoyada en su pecho cosa que le hizo sonreír de manera vaga ¿Quien podría creer que la hostil sacerdotisa Kikyo es sólo una máscara para ocultar a la muy lastimada mujer del pasado?

Suikotsu se alejo despacio y se movió abruptamente.

No le quedaba más tiempo.

No podía vivir sin ella y no podía morir si no es por ella.

Debía hablar.

— Kikyo, si he de morir, que sea en tus manos…

— Que así sea.

¿Morir a manos a la mujer que ama era su momento de paz?

No era una paz corriente, pero alguien que vive con dos polos tampoco era corriente.

Una incoherente pero absoluta idea de paz.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Esta historia debía estar terminada y entregada el 18-02-13 pero por cuestiones personales no pudo ser así.

Este fic es participante del reto "¿San Desastrín? Mes del amor en ¡Siéntate!"

Esta historia no debía ser subida por mis manos ¡Odio a Suikotsu y su relación con Kikyo! (Pero no odio a Kikyo)

Saludos y espero que disfrutaran de mi historia torturadora en parte para mí.


End file.
